SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Space, to the End of a Flash 3
Space, to the End of a Flash Stage 3: 和平 ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *The allied Chivvay is destroyed or Kirsten is defeated *Ford is defeated Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 4640 *Bronze: 11620 *Silver: 20920 *Gold: 32540 *Platinum: 46490 ---- Events: *Marret Sanguine is defeated before Enemy Reinforcements 4: Yuiman, Lilia, and Guster retreat ---- Player Units: Player Team Thoroughbred - Kirsten Lombard *Guncannon - Federation Soldier (Standby) **Guncannon - Federation Soldier (Standby) **Guncannon - Federation Soldier (Standby) M''' Gundam Unit 5 (Bst) - Ford Romfellow GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier ---- '''Ally Units: Chivvay - Zeon Officer Gelgoog - Zeon Soldier Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier ---- Enemy Units: Zanzibar - Zeon Officer Chivvay - Zeon Officer *Bigro - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier (Standby) Musai - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Marret's Act Zaku - Marret Sanguine Rick Dom II - Yuiman Carlyle *Rick Dom II - Lilia Flaurbert *Rick Dom II - Guster Piper Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: A player unit enters the bottom layer, center'' Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: A player unit enters the bottom layer, left side'' Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: A player unit enters the bottom layer, right side'' Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 4: ''-Trigger: Five turns after Marret Sanguine is defeated'' Musai - Zeon Officer *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II - Zeon Soldier (Standby) Musai - Zeon Officer *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II - Zeon Soldier (Standby) Marret's Act Zaku - Marret Sanguine Rick Dom II - Yuiman Carlyle *Rick Dom II - Lilia Flaurbert *Rick Dom II - Guster Piper Braw Bro - Zeon Soldier Braw Bro - Zeon Soldier Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier ---- Strategy: To begin with, launch a handful of units. Send some to take out the Rick Doms and have the rest move towards where Marret is. Your ship and the rest of your team as well as the Thoroughbred should head to the bottom map; the presence of your units there will prevent all of the enemies from switching to the other map and going for the Chivvay, but be prepared to take a beating. As soon as you switch over, enemy reinforcements should appear. You can trigger three such groups, but it seems only by entering the map from the left, right, and center of the map above it with a warship; simply moving across the bottom layer won't make the enemies appear. If you're still using the default ships, you may not be able to withstand the round, in which case you should leave your ship on the prior map, trigger the reinforcements with regular units instead, and secure the area before moving your ship in. The Thoroughbred should be able to just scrape by. Use its Guncannons as decoys to draw fire away from it. In any case, begin taking out all enemies. As for your other units, Marret and friends should have come down to join you, so have them dealt with, but don't destroy Marret until last or the other three will retreat. Destroy any remaining enemies on the top and middle layer, and then rejoin the main force when they're done. The Chivvay will begin wandering off, but it's not really a problem if you've cleared the maps. Have the Thoroughbred return to the previous map and then move to the left or right side of the map depending on where your other ship didn't come from, and then re-enter the bottom map once more to trigger the third group of reinforcements. Marret will return in a few turns on the top layer, so if you haven't finished clearing the bottom map then split your force again before he's back in order to get into position while the rest of your team mops up. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages